Psycho
by Aninika
Summary: One day Jeri finally snaps and goes on a killing rampage, will anyone survive? Story Rated M for a lot of gore and guts : NO COUPLES!


I waned to write a brutally demented story. This story has no couples and is extremely gorey not for the weak stomach. Suzie, Ai, and Mako are not in this story and nor are the digimon so uh ENJOY! Story is Rated M!

**Psycho**

No one really knows what caused those events to occur, the events that led to the deaths of almost 100 people. One of the largest blood slaughters all caused by a young girl…

What had caused the girl, Jeri Katou, to head into her living room and point blank shoot all three members of her family? She didn't even try to cover it up.

"Jeri!" Her stepmother called, "Jeri could you come in here?"

Jeri Katou, a girl of the age 14 at the time walked slowly down the hall with her father's handgun in her hand.

She stood in the doorway of their living room.

"Oh Jeri there you are…" Her stepmother dropped what she was doing and held her young son tightly to her, "Jeri what are you doing?"

Jeri Katou lifted her hand.

Bang

One shot, one shot right through her mother's jugular. Jeri smiled as the blood gushed from her neck and covered her and her younger brother.

Bang

Right through the ear, at first he appeared to be fine, horrified by his mother's death, but soon he fell over too and blood pooled from his ear. It wasn't long before Jeri was standing in a pool of their blood and it stained her feet.

Her father sat in the other room, reading the newspaper and watching tv. He was going practically deaf, so him hearing the gunshots was nothing that Jeri Katou was worried about.

She walked into the other room, covered in blood from head to toe, not her blood.

"Hee," Blood dripped off her arms.

"Oh, Jeri your mother was looking for you!" He turned the page and noticed no response from his 14 year old daughter. He looked where she was standing, but noticed she was no longer there, "Jeri?"

"Hee," There Jeri stood with a gun pointed directly at his heart.

"Jeri what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Her father screamed at her.

"Bye-bye!" She said in the creepiest voice possible, she pulled the trigger and watched as blood pooled out of her father and covered him and the chair in which he sat.

Blood began to seep through the door that led outside. Jeri Katou walked over to the door and opened it. Her feet were bare and covered in fresh blood. Her hair was untidy and her cheek was stained with a blood spatter.

She walked over to the neighbor's house and stood on their doorstep, she rang the doorbell. Soon footsteps were heard as the neighbor lady opened the door.

"Hello, Jer-"

Bang, Bang, Bang!

Three shots were all it took to blow her head off and send it flying down the main hallway. Blood quickly shot out of her as her body went into shock and thrashed against the floor. Her husband came running out as he had heard something thumping and rolling on the floor. He didn't even get time to register what had happened before Jeri Katou put five bullets into him. His blood splattered against the wall and on her as well which made her smile.

Some other neighbors had heard the commotion and had started to gather outside. Jeri closed the door and searched the house for another gun. Inside she found a sniper rifle called a "Kate" and plenty of ammunition to go with it. She opened one of the upstairs windows and positioned herself so that she had a clear shot of everyone that stood outside. She started picking them off one by one. Blood splattered everywhere as she blew off people's limbs and heads, she put as much as 20 bullets in one person just to make sure that their blood would spatter and cover everyone and everything.

She was a genius to do it at night, where it would be hard for people to find her and to see who she was. An hour later everyone in the neighborhood was dead, from the adults to the children and all animals. She wasn't ready to give up her bloodlust just yet now she was off to find the tamers.

-

"Wow Kazu I can't actually believe you're related to someone rich," Rika dully said.

"Jealous?" Kazu bragged.

"Yeah, dumbass I don't come from a rich family or anything!"

"Would you two just chill?" Kenta shouted.

"What did you say?!" Rika glared at him.

"N-nothing!" Kenta hid behind Kazu.

"Look wouldn't this house be a great place for like a horror movie?" Kazu asked, "I mean it's perfect it's storming outside and this place is kind of eerie."

Takato took a seat on one of the couches and stared out the giant window that overlooked the side yard. He was sad that Jeri couldn't come, but she just lived to far away. Everyone took their seat on the sofas that were in a box pattern surrounding a long coffee table.

"Let's play manhunt!" Kazu shouted as lightning struck a nearby tree.

Suddenly the door flew open and lightning struck chaotically as Jeri Katou stood in the doorway covered in blood. She had walked nearly 40 miles barefoot.

"Jeri!" Takato shouted as he stood up.

_Bang_

Right through the eye. Takato stood there for a moment before his body collapsed and spewed blood all over Henry. Takato's body was missing an eye that Alice had located when she came out of the bathroom. There it was stuck in the wall that opposed where Jeri stood.

"Hee!" Jeri's lips curved into an evil smile.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Rika shouted as Kazu and Kenta bolted upstairs.

The rest stood up to run away when Jeri pulled out a bunch of throwing knives and pinned Henry to a wall. Ryo ran over to him and began to pull the knives out when Jeri walked over to them and shoved her hand into Henry's mouth, pulled out his tongue, and cut it off.

Henry cried as blood poured out of his mouth. Jeri took the same knife and shoved it into his stomach and cut him open as if he were performing hari-kari. Henry watched helplessly as he was disemboweled.

Ryo was so shocked he vomited all over Henry and ran upstairs. Jeri then finally took a knife to Henry's throat and let him slowly bleed out as his guts spewed all over the floor.

Jeri then turned to the stairway and slowly made her way up after kicking around Henry's organs.

"Hee!" The stairs creaked as she slowly, step by step, made her way up. When she finally reached the top she looked to her side and found a white hockey mask conveniently located next to a bloody chainsaw. Lightning struck outside knocking out the power in the house, but also lighting the house so very creepily.

She pulled the cord and revved the chainsaw.

Kazu was starting to question whether hiding in the closet was one of his smartest ideas, he did want to play manhunt, but he didn't want to literally die while playing it. He tried to stop himself from shaking as he heard the sound of the chainsaw coming closer and closer to him.

This isn't a game, he had to tell himself, if she catches me I'm actually dead! He closed his eyes, if he was going to go he didn't want to see how it ended. He heard the chainsaw right next to him and literally shit himself. But then the chainsaw passed and he heard it move further and further away. For now he was safe.

Jeri kicked open a door where Ryo had run to, he tried to fight her to make his way out, but lost his right arm in the process. He ran over to another locked door and screamed for the person inside to open the door. Rika quickly unlocked the door and went to let Ryo in just in time to see him get sawed in half. The blood splattered everywhere and Rika screamed in horror.

"You're a fucking crazy bitch!!!" Rika screamed as she backed towards the wall, she turned and tried to open a window but couldn't. Jeri dropped the chainsaw and picked up a crowbar and swung it at Rika, missing, but shattering the window.

Rika tried to run for the door, but Jeri was too quick and blocked her. Jeri swung again breaking some of the floorboards. Rika found herself back against the wall again, this time the window was open. She went to jump out of it, but Jeri quickly stabbed the crowbar through Rika's head and then pushed her body out the window.

"Hee!" Jeri looked out the window and then turned around heading back out of the room.

She stepped in Ryo's guts and got his small intestine wrapped around her right ankle. Next she headed back to the closet, which she had passed earlier, and found Kazu scared shitless inside. She grabbed Ryo's small intestine and used it to strangle Kazu. But him dying like that wasn't satisfying enough for her, so while he struggled to breathe she grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off his nipples before plunging the scissors into his heart.

Now there were two left, Alice and Kenta, they had managed to dodge Jeri for the time being, but would it be possible to actually live when the others had died?

Alice crawled through the vent shaft, she figured that Jeri would never find her there, but she also forgot that moving through the shaft creates noise. Jeri had somehow managed to get a hold of a flamethrower and used it to torch Alice through one of the vents. Her screams filled the whole house frightening poor Kenta who was now the only person still alive besides Jeri. He walked into a room and noticed something dripping on his shoulder, he stepped back and held out his hand and found that it was blood, blood that had run down the vent shaft and had originally come from Alice.

Kenta started to freak out when the door shot off its rims and there stood Jeri holding a bazooka that was pointed at Kenta's head.

"J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-Jeri!!!!!" Kenta screamed as she launched the first rocket and missed destroying a whole wall.

Jeri loaded the second one this time determined not to miss. She aimed carefully for his head and blew to smithereens.

"Hee!" Jeri had killed them all just in time for the cops to show up and arrest her.

-

Jeri lied strapped to her bed as she waited for them to come in and take her to death row. She had killed her closest friends, her family, and all of her neighbors who trusted her.

They wheeled her in and strapped her down once again. This time just to get an IV that would kill her. They awaited her last words as they slowly stuck the lethal dose into her IV.

"Hee!" was the last thing she said as she died smiling.


End file.
